Notori's Big Discovery
by Duck President
Summary: Notori has just discovered something. It has to be big if he's waking up Rin in the middle of the night to show him.
1. Notori's Big Discovery

Notori woke me up in the middle of the night. "What the hell do you want." I asked him slightly annoyed. "Come with me Senpai, i need to show you something." We walked out of our dorm into the warm summer air. The night sky was empty of clouds and the stars were shining brightly over our heads. "Where are we going?" I asked sounding pretty groggy considering the fact that I had just woken up. "You'll find out, just come with me." He said giggling.

We walked for about 15 minutes until we came across an old abandoned building. "What is this place?" I asked now fully awake. "It's an old abandoned building obviously."He pushed a barrel out of the way that was blocking the door and ran outside. I followed him, actually curious to what was inside.

It's strange, it was just an empty pool. But seeing that it was a pool made my stomach do flip-flops. "I found it here when you ditched me at the squid festival." Notori said to me. "Yeah sorry about that, i had business to take care of." I said halfheartedly. "So what do we do with it?" I asked quizzically. "Whatever the hell we want." He said.


	2. The First Kiss

Over the next couple of days we took up fixing up the pool. Nitori did the little things. Tossing out bricks, throwing out garbage, picking out weeds. The tedious things than I didn't want to deal with. At least thats what I told them. Rin did all the heavy things. Taking out cinderblocks, putting the ladder back into the pool, the things I didn't want Nitori to hurt himself doing.

Finally after days of hard work the pool was clean. "What should we do know Rin Senpai?" Nitori asked. " I think we should figure out how we're going to get this pool filled. Iuresponded with a laugh. But firstly i think we should work on other things. "What do you mean?" Nitori responded, but was cut off my Rins kiss. At first he was surprised, not knowing what do do. But then he stopped resisting and kissed me back. I knew he had a cush on me. It was obvious but i had just figured it out.

After seconds of standing there i pulled back. "Those things." I said to him. His face was red half embarassment and half blush. "I think we should work on those too."


	3. Coming Out

So after the kiss we headed home. When we got back to the dorm I collapsed on my bed. Nitori crawled up the ladder to the top bunk. "So what happens now." He said to me. "Well first, I kiss you goodnight. Then in the morning we talk about where we'll go from here." I said planting a kiss on Nitori's soft lips.

I woke up in the morning to the sun shining in my eyes. I closed the curtains so I wouldn't wake up Nitori. I need to figure out what i want with our relationship. Should we date or should we remain friends. When I kissed him emotions stirred inside my heart, but what would the others say when they saw us together. Forget what they think, i'm in love with him.

I get on my phone, a message from my little sis again. Why am i so important to her. Oh well into more important matters, Nitori sits up and yawns. "Good morning Rin Senpai. Came up with a decision." He says to me sleepily. I'm glad I thought about this earlier. "I think that we should date. Who cares what anybody says." I say to him. I see his face light up and he says that he feels the same way. "So it's official, you're my boyfriend." He says to me. "Rolls off the tongue doesn't it." I say with a laugh.

As we get dressed to go to practice, I can't help but to notice the bulge in his pants as he puts on his sweatpants. As we walk out the door, I entwine my hands in his. As we walk down the hallways I see people looking at us. Some people give us scowls, others give us reassuring smiles. I even saw somebody moan and hand a five dollar bill to another guy. "Was it that obvious that we liked each other." I thought to myself.

We stopped when we reached the door to the pool. What would coach say. Would he be happy for us? What he be angry? "There's only one way to find out." Nitori said to me. It's weird, almost like he knew what i was thinking. I took a deep breath and opened the door.


End file.
